Thin Ice
by Flighty Sea Bird
Summary: There are other 104th training squads in addition to the Southern Training Corps. While many of them are ordinary recruits, there's a couple of them, that are more than meets the eye. Besides more help in their fight for humanity can't hurt, right...? It does go slightly post Anime from what I've been reading about, so Anime spoilers in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still quite new to the Attack on Titan fandom. I've been watching the Anime on Netflix, and fell in love. I used to live in Japan about 10 years ago, so I can pick up about every 5th word, and some of the subtitling is kinda hokey. But I love it anyway. I've not read the manga, as much as I want to, but I've been researching it so I know all the spoilers. I've written this fanfiction, through the end of season one, and I'm not sure how to continue without seeing season two or reading the manga so we'll see.**

 **Anyway, I just thought we needed more characters to love.**

 **I don't own anything from the show but please read and review.**

Only a couple minutes had passed since Commander Smith finished his salute and not a soul had moved. A solemn haze seemed to hang in the air as Armin Arlert picked up his head and looked around at his comrades. Who had stayed? There were so few, but… He suddenly felt more optimistic as he realized he recognized many of the faces around him. He couldn't blame those who left. Life held so much value, and he didn't want to lose any more friends, but if they didn't fight, who would?

Armin couldn't help feeling a bit surprised by who stayed. Bertolt, Connie, Krista, and even Sasha, he was sure they would take their earned place with the Military Police. A flash of Bertolt telling him he's rather be in the fields then around the Titans again danced through his memory. It seemed like a lifetime ago. They were only boys back then, now, they were men. Battle hardened men, and woman, with a purpose. Armin took a deep breath of pride, this was his squad, and these were his friends.

He then looked around at the faces he didn't recognize. They gaze of many looked the same, a firm absolution. All of them knew the risk of their decision, but were willing to make their sacrifice. The ultimate sacrifice if need be. A curious few stood out. One short, mousy haired girl to his right had fallen to her knees, still in salute posture, tears pouring down her face. His heart quivered ever so slightly. He turned around, a pair of tall, red headed cadets, were arguing behind him. The girl slapped the boy and stormed off, huffing like an angry bull. _Don't let that girl get irate with me,_ Armin thought, as he continued to inspect the scene around him. Finally, his eyes settled on a black hair boy just off to his left. At first glance he seemed ordinary, just like the rest of them, but the strange smirk on his face seemed out of place. The boy seemed to feel Armin gaze, opened his eyes, and nodded to him. Armin took this as an invitation to come over.

"Hello," Armin greeted, holding out his hand to the dark haired boy. "I'm Armin Arlert. 104th Squad, Southern Division."

"Oscar Groll," the boy replied back, sharking Armin's hand. He then flashed a friendly smile. "104th Squad, Easter Division. If I may ask, what compelled you to join the Survey Corp, Armin Arlert?" The young, blond cadet seemed taken back, slightly unsure of the best response. "Let me guess, the unsung glory of the Scouting Legions?"

"Oh, well, my best friend is a Survey Corp member. He's so passionate about fighting and destroying the Titans, that it's contagious. I can't think of fighting along side anyone else. And I think the Survey Corp is where I can do the most good for humanity." Armin paused and noticed that Oscar was listening intently. "Oh, if it's not to forward, can I ask you the same thing?" Oscar frowned for a moment and then tried to put on an easy smile. He ran a hand through his hair, trying hard to look carefree, the looked around at the other cadets. The taller cadet's hands were shaking, ever so slightly.

"I just didn't want to spend the rest of my life standing on some wall," Oscar replied with a false cavalier tone. He flashed another carefree grin, then clenched his jaw and sighed. "In all truth, I like the idea of taking back Wall Maria. If Commander Smith thinks this, Eren Jaeger, can help us take back what is ours, maybe more, from the Titans, I'm willing to fight for that. I was originally from Wall Maria, and I want to see my home again." Armin looked down, and nodded.

"I was from the Shiganshina distract, I understand what it's like to want… home. But now my friends are my home." This seemed to catch Oscar off guard. He'd heard the stories of Shiganshina and couldn't imagine what Armin had gone through. Suddenly the smaller boy seemed like a pillar of strength. He'd never even seen a Titan, let alone fight one like the younger man before him. Oscar bunched his fists up into his pockets and kicked at nothing on the ground. A long moment passed.

"None of my friends joined the Survey Corps," he replied longingly. "Look around, I'm the only one from the Easter Division here. My best friend from training joined the Military Police. I'm not able to follow him, I was 13th in my class, but he's a good man, idealist. He thinks he can single handedly stopped the corruption."

"My best friend wants to change the world too; I just hope… we've already lost Marco and so many others…" Armin sighed and left his fear of losing Eren or Mikasa hanging in the air. Oscar seemed to know the blond boy didn't want to discuss the matter anymore and took a deep breath.

"So Armin Arlert, do you think from now on, you could count me amongst your friends?"

"Oh, Yes, of course Oscar, and please, just call me Armin."

Oscar finally let out a genuine laugh, "Of course." Their conversation seemed to have drawn attention from some of the other cadets, and they had made their way around Armin and Oscar. The small, mousy girl's eyes were puffy and bloodshot, but she had finally stopped crying.

"Hello," she said in a high, pinched voice. "I'm Lilou Moreau." She blew her nose into a handkerchief, and then offered her hand out. Oscar grabbed it first and shook it. "I'm from the 104th Squad Western Division. I'm sorry if I was eavesdropping." No one had heard her approach; she was ninja like in silence. "I'm joining Survey Corps because I didn't make the cut for Military Police either, but the Scouts have horses. I…I was hoping they'd let me look after the horses. They have a veterinary squad, and I've been looking after the ducks and pigs on my farm since I could walk. Plus, I know this would make my mother proud, to finally see me be brave."

"Welcome Lilou," Armin said shaking her hand, "it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." A small smile, tugged at her lips as she let go.

"I'm Konrad Valka," the tall red head behind him came up. He had a deep voice and an almost hawk like gaze with deep green eyes. Lilou took his hand and blushed.

"Uh, Hi, Konrad," she somehow squeaked out. Lilou then looked up again at the tall boy and down again. "I, uh, you, have very nice eyes." He chuckled lightly. "So… why did you join the Scouts?"

"I'm not really sure," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "To be honest, something about the way Commander Smith spoke made me feel strong, like I could actually make a difference. Also, last week my sister, Kara, and I were all set to join the Military Police, you know live in Wall Sina, be safe and away from the Titans, however, it all fell through at the last minute."

"Huh?" Armin gasped, "What happened?" Konrad shrugged perplexed.

"I'm not sure, when the final marks came out, I was tenth in our squad and Kara was eighth. Then the final, government paper work came through," he paused and clenched his jaw tight. "I had dropped to 11th. One of the girls in our squad somehow went from 12th in our class, to number ten. I'd earned that spot. Not saying she was a bad cadet, a catty little brat, but she certainly didn't deserve to be tenth." He then looked around at his new Corps mates, looked right at Armin, and shook his head. There was a storm behind his eyes. "During Commander Smith's speech I tried to chase my sister off, you know, to get her to join the MP's, to stay safe, but she latched her arm to mine and wouldn't let go." He looked down in shame. "Secretly, I'm sort of glad she stayed with me, we're twins, and I've never been without her."

"What… Twins…?" Armin questioned, his eyes wide with disbelief. Everyone else looked on in doubt too. Twins were so rare that he almost thought they were nonexistent, something out of myths and legends. So few women could successfully birth one infant without complication, let alone two, medical care in many towns and districts was severely lacking. Those who did conceive twins never survived the birthing, and the smaller infant usually perished as well. Konrad seemed to wave the attention off.

"Before the fall of Wall Maria our family mostly kept to ourselves up north in Khielstrod. So we never realized we were different. But as soon as we became refugees, everyone wanted to poke and prod us. After joining the cadets, we got a visit from an eccentric Survey Corps scientist whom wanted to perform strange tests on us, but our Chief Inspector wouldn't allow her to do so." He paused for a moment to regain his train of thought. "Anyway, it's unimportant. Once I set my mind to join the Survey Corps, Kara was determined to stay with me. I tried to talk her out of it, even after Commander Smith saluted us, but she would hear any of it. Left me was with good bruise too." Armin titled his head in sympathy as Mikasa came to collect him.

"We need to go see the Quartermaster," she said paying no mind to the new people around her. "Survey Corps will not for leave for headquarters until noon tomorrow. We're all being reassigned to new barracks for the night, so Garrison Regiment can have their barracks back." All the new faces nodded, and he heard Sasha cheer at the fact they'd actually get to sleep in the morning. A luxury none of them have had since they became cadets. Though Armin had never been a late sleeper, he'd almost forgotten what a full night's sleep felt like. Although, he wasn't sure how well he'd sleep anyway, the nights have seemed too long and morose since the Battle of Trost. Even thought Eren survived, he was constantly haunted by the image of his friend reaching out of the Titan's mouth. The night before, he woke up to Mikasa holding him covered in sweat and tangled in his sheets.

"Ah, Mikasa you're in the bunk next to mine, I'm sharing with Oscar." Only Armin noticed the smile the tugged at Mikasa's lips. They'd get to stay close.

"Come on bunk mate," Oscar called to his new friend. "Let's go wash up and finally get some sleep." It sounded like such a good idea; they'd been up for almost 20 hours at this point. He could finally start feeling how exhausted his body felt. Looking around, he knew everyone else felt the same.

"Try to get some sleep Armin," Mikasa replied letting go of his hand. "I'm next to you if you need me." She paused for a moment, and looked right at him. "Or if I need you." She added. "Good night."

"Good Night Mikasa," he replied. "Sleep well!"

"Is she your girl friend," Oscar asked Armin, brows furrowed in disbelief.

"Huh, what… No! That's my best friend's sister, practically my sister. We grew up together back in Shiganshina." Oscar seemed satisfied and patted him on the back. "We take care of each other."

"Well, lucky you. She's quite beautiful."

"Just be careful, Oscar, you're not the only one who's failing to win Mikasa's affection."

"Yeah?"

"Jean Kirstein, he's been trying to court her since we joined the cadet training. He's a good guy, but doesn't know when to back down." Oscar looked over at the light brown haired recruit. Jean was still shell shocked and was walking robot like to their barracks. Jean hadn't spoken to anyone since the ceremony and couldn't seem to look above his own feet. He was bunking with Connie in the same room as them.

"I'm not going to fight a good man over a girl. I'll save my strength for the Titans. People can't turn against each other, not now, not when we're all that's left. Oi, hey," Oscar called to Jean. "Jean is it?" Jean stopped but barely acknowledged the man calling to him. "I'm Oscar, nice to meet you," the black haired boy held out it his hand, but Jean didn't take it so Oscar picked it up and shook it.

"Uh, Hi," Jean finally acknowledged, allowing his hand to be shook. "Nice to meet you," the autopilot repose kicked in. He may be hot headed, but his mother did teach him to be polite. But his eyes never looked up. What had the southern cadets been through?

"Come on, we need to get some sleep." Jean looked up to see who was actually being kind to him and nodded slowly. Tomorrow, they'd all start a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I borrowed a couple Disney songs for this chapter, you'll see what I mean as you go through it. None of the well known major songs, but nice ones that seemed to fit. They are property of the Disney company, so disclaimer, not that they don't have enough money. Anyway, I digress, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **As always, please review if you've enjoyed it. I love constructive criticism if you should offer. Again, I'm new to the fandom, so if my info is off let me know.**

With groggy eyes, Armin looked out the window to the light streaming in. It looked brilliant and new, as if it were the first time light had even shone through the window. It was just after dawn, and for once he'd felt rested. His comrades were still fast asleep. Oscar was rhythmically snoring on the bunk above him, Connie, who was in the bed next to his was murmuring incoherently, and Jean, on the top bunk, had somehow balled up his bed roll and was clenched up tightly into a fetal ball. Armin was sure he could hear his friend's teeth grinding. It was well known through his squad, Jean badly grinded his teeth at night. So much so, the training camp infirmary had treated him for a cracked tooth. Jean's tooth was almost as infamous as Bertolt's sleeping positions.

Armin stretched out and rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes. He placed a foot down and his still tired legs screamed in protest. It was getting easier and easier to ignore the cramping pins and needles every morning. Life had been nonstop for the past five years, it wasn't about to slow down now. Besides this was only a short rest, in a few hours they'd be leaving for more training. He managed to get his shoes on and walked out to a fresh, cool breeze. He saw Mikasa sitting down drinking tea with the red haired girl from last night. She had her thick hair braided around her head and her eyes were scanning over a chess board. Her clothing was different then the soft, bright, casual garments he was used to seeing on the towns folk. She had on a long, grayish tunic and deer skin pants. Around her waist, cinching her tunic, she wore of fur hunter's belt with a small knife and a water skin attached to it.

"Check mate," he heard Mikasa whisper.

"Well played," the girl replied softly with a slight accent. She looked every bit the twin of Konrad, bright red hair, tall stature, but she had far more freckles coving her pale skin, and her eyes were brown instead of green.

"Good morning," he greeted the pair cheerfully. Though Mikasa's expression didn't change, he knew she was happy to see him. The other girl looked as impassive as Mikasa, but he hadn't learned how to read her subtle expressions like his old friend.

"Good morning," she replied more out of duty rather then courtesy. I'm going to go wash up and pack. I'm sure I'll see you later." She left briskly, not even bothering to introduce herself to Armin. At first he thought she was being rude, but she wasn't being deliberate. It was more, a lack of comprehension of formalities.

"Did you sleep well?" Mikasa asked. Armin continued to watch the taller girl's retreating form. "Armin? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, yes I slept well. Did you?"

"No better or worse then usual. I didn't feel as tired this morning, which was nice."

"Is she nice?"

"Sorry?"

"The new girl, Kara I think her name is. Is she nice?" Mikasa looked upon her young friend peculiarly.

"I don't know, I don't know her. It did take me 16 moves to beat her though." That wasn't bad; Mikasa usually beat people in less then ten. She could see every move on the board before her opponent's second move. They never even stood a chance.

"Huh, but you spent all morning with her."

"Why are you so interested in knowing?" She noticed him blushing. It was the very same look Jean gave her when they'd first met. "Oh, I see," Mikasa replied as realization spread over her. Armin wasn't one to have a crush, why her? "We barely spoke. She saw me out running before dawn and caught up with me. We ran the last few kilometers together and then rested by starting a game of chess. We never really spoke to one another. I should go wash up as well, before the other wake up and the basin gets crowded."

"Yes," Armin replied still embarrassed. He couldn't explain his feelings; maybe it was the fascination of twins, such as rare occurrence. His curiosity had to have the best of him. "We move out in a few hours, I'll... go wake the others." He felt Mikasa gently squeeze his hand as they parted ways.

Commander Smith examined each recruit as they lined up before him. He seemed greatly pleased by the soldiers before him, nodding in approval as he passed by. He paused for a moment at the strange pairing before him. "What's your name Recruit?" He asked in his steady voice towards Kara. She looked different in her uniform then she did in her civvies. She saluted the Commander powerfully.

"Cadet Kara Valka Sir," She called out. He smiled, but it never reached his eyes. He looked at both her and her brother curiously back and forth.

"And your name?"

"Cadet Valka Sir. Konrad Valka." He examined them for a moment longer and moved on. Commander Smith was just as fascinated by twins and he's been, but he didn't linger to long on it. He turned to the Squad Leader with him.

"Captain Hange's going to be very fascinated when we return to Headquarters," Armin head the Commander whisper to Darius.

"Recruits, each of you had been assigned a horse for our journey to back to headquarters. As many of you may already know our horses are very valuable to us, leaning to ride will save your life. This is your first lesson; our journey will take us several hours, even at full speed, so try to keep up."

Commander Smith mounted his white horse and everyone followed suit. Some of the new recruits struggled; it was their first time on the beasts. However, both Lilou and Krista looked right at home atop their steeds. Sasha and Jean looked a little unsure at first, but after the first kilometer, they seemed comfortable on their respective horses. But not every one got the hang of it so quickly. Connie, despite being one of the best at 3DMG, could hardly stay on his horse. Oscar and Reiner both fell off several times before maintaining their balance. It seemed the latter was almost too bulky for his horse, but once he finally got on, the horse carried him all the same.

They'd traveled for several hours before Commander Smith called for their halt. The sun was getting low below the wall and they couldn't travel at after dark. The growing pains of his new recruits had placed them hours behind schedule. While they were leaving on their 57th scouting mission in a month's time, his seeds had already been planted, and his strategy was already in place. All that was needed now was training the new cadets in to full Survey Corps soldiers. Time was of the essence, but he couldn't deny them a nights rest.

"We'll make camp here," he called out. He then grabbed his bed roll off his horse and started gathering wood for his camp site. The other Scouts followed suit quickly, leaving the new recruits to look around confused. Armin picked up a couple branches and looked at Mikasa who already had kindling going on her fire. He brought his branches over to her fire. It didn't take very long until they had a camp set up. Then the Quartermaster came around with hard rolls, a hunk of cheese, a couple potatoes, and a few thin slices of dried ham for everyone. Jean set about making a basket out of some small sticks. He then cut open his roll, stuffed it with the meat and cheese, before cooking it over the fire. Kara walked up behind him and watched what he was doing.

"You can cook," she stated. Jean looked up, but not at her.

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?" He retorted back angrily. He then finally met her face and noticed there was no malice there. She looked almost bewildered.

"It was merely an observation." She blinked a few times, and then shrugged, "nothing more." Her tone stayed even. Now Jean was the one left perplexed. Sasha smelled his cooking and came over to cook her sandwich too.

"She's weird," Jean said as Sasha devoured her food and looked expectedly at his potatoes. "At least you haven't changed much Potato Girl, yes; I'm going to eat those." Though his was reply was mocking, the use of her cadet nick name brought some comfort to the group. And he did end up giving her one of his potatoes. Where did she put it all?

"Thank you Jean," Sasha responded cheerfully.

After dinner the group gathered around one of the fires and talked amongst themselves. Commander Smith wrote in his notebook and watched. While he never tried to put himself above his men, he also didn't think it was appropriate to fraternize with them quite yet. Konrad had brought with him an antiqued baroque guitar, one of the few personal possessions he was allowed, and began to strum a melody. There seemed to be words to it, as Kara mouthed lyrics softly along next to him, but was too shy to sing aloud.

"Play something we can all sing too," Ymir called out. Krista, who was lying next to her, giggled. Konrad looked down embarrassed.

"I don't know if I know any songs you can all sing too."

"I know a song," Lilou whispered. "I don't know if you'll know it, but I sing it sometimes to my self when I miss my Mom. She used to sing it before bed when she thought we were all asleep." She turned to Konrad. "May I?"

"Uhh sure, how does the melody go?" She hummed a few bars and Konrad strummed a few notes before Lilou's face light up.

"Yes that's it!" A long string of somber notes poured from his guitar before Lilou closed her eyes. "The… the first part's like a pray, so I'm going to skip it. But here it goes…" Before anyone knew what hit them, her thin voice changed into a mellifluous tone.

"God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will" Her voice cracked for a moment as she became aware everyone was staring at her. No one had expected such a rich sound to come from one so diminutive. Konrad strummed on, unwavering. She looked around, but everyone was stunned into silence, so she continued on.

"Some Pray for wealth

Some pray for fame

Some pray for glory to shine on their name

Some pray for love, they can possess

Some pray to God, and ask to be blessed

I ask for nothing

I can get by

I know so many

Less lucky then I

Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God"

No one spoke after she'd finished. Sasha was silently weeping into her knees. Even Commander Smith had stopped what he was doing. Lilou looked around at the sad faces and started holding back tears herself. "Oh no, please don't cry. It's supposed to be a hopeful song. My Mother always said pray is good. Please," she pleaded. "When we worked in the field, even through the famine, hope kept us moving forward everyday. When our bellies rumbled we only had hope that there would come a time of abundance. Isn't that why we're all here? Hope for humanity?" Armin moved to stand up and console the girl, but Kara responded quicker.

"Thank you," was all she said as she offered the small girl and awkward embrace. "You are right." Then the taller woman walked off the other side of camp and sat down by a smaller fire. She took out a small book and started scribbling in it furiously.

"She's so weird," Jean muttered under his breath. Konrad looked as if he might go off and join his sister but then he shook his head and sat down.

"I, uh, I think I know a happier song if you'd like. You know, lighten the mood," Konrad said looking around at his now forlorn comrades. No one really responded so he strummed up an upbeat tempo, and began humming along, before he got the courage to sing out loud.

"Tell everybody I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
With blue skies ahead yes  
I'm on my way  
And there's nowhere else  
that I'd rather be"

Some of the others seemed to know the song and joined along.

'Cause there's nothing like seeing  
each other again  
No matter what the distance between  
And the stories that we tell  
will make you smile  
Oh it really lifts my heart

So tell 'em all I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
And to sleep under the stars  
Who could ask for more  
With the moon keeping watch over me"

By the end of the third verse most of the group had perked up again. After the song was over, Konrad played some dance melodies. Armin looked over to Mikasa. "Would you like to dance?"

"No thank you, I'd really just prefer watching everyone else." Armin couldn't help pondering, if only for a moment, if he were Eren, would Mikasa have danced? The tune was contagious though, and many of the new recruits joined in the festivities. Oscar was dancing with Krista, Jean with Sasha, and Reiner, ever though he towered over her, was dancing with Lilou. Armin went over and asked Ymir to dance, and she promptly turned him down. They weren't friends, Armin didn't even really like her much, but he wanted to dance. He thought about waiting for a dance with Sasha or Krista, but decided to go see what Kara was up to instead.

If she noticed him strolling up to her, she paid no mind. Armin sat down next to Kara without her even looking up. He looked at her hands gripped to the small pencil as it danced across the paper. Her nail beds were torn and red, when she paused, she absentmindedly picked at the loose skin. At one point she picked off a piece of skin and a small tickle of blood sprang out. She put her finger in her mouth, looked up at Armin, and gave him a small half smile.

"The others look like their having a good time." She noted with mild amusement.

"Yes, you're brother's a talented musician. I'm Armin," he blushed. She was talking to him.

"I know you," she replied nonchalantly, even though they'd never properly met. "Yes, I suppose he is quite talented. One of us had to be." She glanced back down at her book, and closed her eyes and smiled contently to herself. She noticed the younger boy looking over her shoulder.

"Looks like you're talented too." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Would you… would you like to look?" He looked stunned for a moment and nodded.

"I've never seen such beautiful drawings. They're so clear, like a picture in a book." So, the little book she'd been carrying around was a sketch book, and her pencil drawings looked almost lifelike.

"Really?" He looked at her for a moment to see if there was any haughtiness, as if she knew they were great, but was fishing for praise none the less. However, she truly looked earnest. "I don't know what looks good. I've never seen anyone else's illustrations before. I have nothing to compare too." Armin continued to flip through the book marveling at the expressive faces of strangers he'd never meet, and contours of animals he only seen in his grandfather's old books.

"What is this," Armin asked as he came upon an interesting object Kara had drawn in intricate detail.

"An ice skate," she replied incredulously. He'd heard of ice skating, there were people who would holiday up north, but he'd never experienced it himself. Snow he'd seen only a few times. Ice only came in the dead of winter, but it never froze deep enough to walk on, unless he was crunching small puddles of it under his boots.

"What is this animal?" It looked like a big eyed, fat roll. It had stubby flippers off its stout body, and feathery looking webbed feet. He'd seen a picture of it before but couldn't remember its name.

"We called them ice pups. We'd see them usually in the fall and summer, in the winter they'd travel to the south end of the Lake Ursine. The ice would block their fishing holes. We used to hunt them for their fur, they had marvelous coats, but there were few so we'd only take what we needed. Where are you from?"

"I grew up in the Shiganshina District."

"Oh, a thin blood. Your district was the one first attacked by the Titans, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." She could hear the longing in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Kara closed her eye for a moment; she seemed at a loss of what to say, and then glanced back at Armin. "I don't know if they've ever made it up to my town, but they evacuated us none the less, I'd never been around so many people. I heard Titans can float on water, so I suppose no sanctuary can be safe."

"Can they?" She didn't seem to hear him and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not ignoring you. My brother can be very annoying at time. He's under the delusion I'm no longer cross with him, and that I'm willing to converse freely."

"Huh?" Armin furrowed his brow in confusion, but she returned his look with curiosity.

"My brother, he's talking to me right now, at least trying to." She stated it so blatantly as if everyone should know what she was talking about

"But, he's back playing the guitar?"

"Yes, but Konrad was never one to settle on a single task. Hold on a moment…." She paused, tightened her mouth for a moment, then smiled and shook her head. "He talks to me in my head."

"He can read your thoughts?"

"Oh, goodness no! It's more like knocking on a door. He or I open it, and we talk. I should not have opened the door to him now though, so, I just closed it. I don't have to be sitting next to him to talk to him… he's my brother." She suddenly got a small gleam in her eye. "Want to know a secret?" She didn't wait for him to reply. "Konrad thinks your short, blond friend is adorable. The sweet one, Krista, too bad I'm not sure she returns the affection."

"Krista is very nice." Armin flushed again.

"You're easy to talk to Thin Blood." A nick name, she'd given him a nick name. For once Armin was at a loss. He was silent for several moments, yet Kara didn't seem to either mind or notice. It was Mikasa coming up that broke their silence. The festivities had stopped and everyone was turning in.

"Armin," she called, "we should go to bed." She then gave a courteous nod to Kara, who returned the respectful nod.

"Good night Thin Blood." She gave Armin a small kiss on the forehead. "Mikasa." Kara got up first and walked back towards the main fire. She embraced her brother before retiring to her own bed site. She walked three times around her bed and then curled up pulling the blankets over her head.

Armin laid on top of his blanket listening to the deep breathing sounds of Mikasa, whom lay next to him. Sleep would not come to him. He kept turning over the conversation from the evening in his head. Could Kara really talk to her brother in her head? Could anyone have a mind connection? Maybe there could be people who could remember a time before the Titan? Someone must know. Books were great, but they couldn't satiate his growing pool of questions. Mikasa stirred next to him. She whimpered slightly and then turned on her side before opening an eye.

"Armin, are you all right?" She inquired. He yawned and looked at the stars. Dependable companions, his grandfather told him their names. Like old friends they would raise and fall every night. They'd even tell him the time. Would he ever have another clear night just to watch the heavenly wonderers?

"I'm just looking forward to seeing Eren tomorrow."

"Then sleep, the sooner you sleep the sooner you'll see him. Armin, I can hear you thinking from here. What's on your mind?" He didn't answer. "You really like her don't you?"

"I find the fact that twins exist fascinating."

"I don't believe it's just that. You don't fixate on her brother."

"She's just… nice that's all."

"You don't have to tell me. But Eren will want to know."

"Eren will probably be too busy planning for the expedition. I don't want to be a bother to him." Mikasa sighed and turned away from him.

"Go to sleep Armin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, not sure how many people are reading this, but if you are please let me know. I'm hoping it's compelling, if now constructive feedback would be nice. Still new to the fandom, I'm bound to get things wrong so any help is appreciated.**

Hange hovered around the new recruits teaming with enthusiasm. It took only a moment before she eyeballed the twins that had just dismounted their horses. She squealed with joy. "Ahhhh, you have to let me look at you," the bespectacled woman frenzied. "May I study you? Maybe tomorrow?" Kara looked uncomfortable with the attention of the older woman, but Konrad shrugged it off. Armin knew looking at the two; they were probably talking to each other in secret. Konrad shrugged slightly. It was Commander Smith who saved them from the attention.

"Maybe tomorrow Squad Leader Hange," he stifled.

"Welcome back Commander. Do you think so? Have you ever seen twins before? I've heard they were common in the past, but now… I've heard about these two, I never thought I'd actually meet them."

"Hange?"

"Yes Commander."

"Don't you have a project you're working on?" She was about to reply but relented.

"Nice to see you too." He seemed amused by the woman, and smiled to himself.

"Armin, Mikasa," a voiced called joyfully. Armin turned around to Eren running towards them.

"It's so good to see you," Mikasa replied. Though she didn't smile her eyes sparkled with unspoken happiness. Armin grinned.

"Eren, has Squad Levi been treating you well?" He asked his friend.

"Other then sleeping in the basement it's been great. Captain Levi is a neat freak, we have to clean five hours a day and if there's any speck of dust we start all over again. Oluo is an ass, kind of reminds me of Jean, and Eld and Gunter are hard to read, but understanding, but Petra, she's as sweet as she is strong. We've all build a strong bond. I think we're going to be key in fighting the Titans. Also, Squad Leader Hange is helping me understand my Titan powers. She figured out I have to have a purpose before transforming. Who else joined you guys?"

"You must have had quite an impact," Armin gleamed. "Many of our friends joined us joining the Survey Corps. Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Krista, Bertolt, Ymir, and even Jean all joined from our squad." Eren's green eyes went wide.

"Really, even Horse Face joined." Off in the distance Eren heard Jean yell "Hey"

"There are a few more recruits from the other district's training squads."

"Armin has a crush on one of them," Mikasa interjected. Eren looked at his friend and smirked.

"Oh yeah," he exclaimed. "Who is she?" Poor Armin turned several shades are red before settling on a deep maroon colour.

"I do not have crush," the blond boy muttered. "She and her brother are twins and it's just interesting. Plus, she's an accomplished artist." His ears were getting warm.

"You do have a crush. It's about time." Levi came out and shot Eren a subtle look. "I have to go back in. I'll see you in the mess hall at dinner." It was in due time, Squad Leader Ness was calling the new recruits over to start their studies. It was going to be a long month of learning Commander Smith's scouting formation. On top of daily physical fitness tests, they spend hours memorizing their places in his formation. They also had several lessons on the proper way to maintain their riding gear.

It was their last night at headquarters and Armin was given permission to share a room with Eren, even if it meant sleeping in the basement.

"So what's she like?" the dark haired boy whispered into the darkness. He knew his friend wasn't asleep.

"Kara? Oh, um? Well, she about your height, with thick, pretty red hair. I've never seem it down, she always has it braided around her head. I think to keep it out of her 3DMG," Armin sighed, thinking about the woman. Eren could hear the excitement in his voice. "Her and her bother are older then us, but not by much. They look almost the same freckles, pale skin, but her skin is so much softer." He heard Eren chuckle.

"I get that you like her, but what about her?"

"Huh?"

"You keep gushing about how pretty she is, but what's she like? Is she smart, kind, you know?" He was used to sharing everything with Eren, but for some reason he suddenly wanted to keep his thoughts to himself. What would people think if they found out her and Konrad's connection? "Armin, we've never had secrets from each other." He was right, as usual.

"Well they were from the far north, right along the inside of Wall Maria. Do you remember your father's friend talking about taking holiday to the hot springs? She's from that area, the north tip of Lake Ursine. From what her brother Konrad told me, their family used to be fur trappers. She lost her father during the retake of Wall Maria, so I guess I can understand her devastation. Then they lost their mother to a fever in the refugee camp. They had money to pay for a doctor, but he took everything they had and did nothing. She not very social, it seems like they both grew up pretty isolated. Konrad seeks out people and attention, but she waits for them to come to her. She's really good at reading other people; she just doesn't care for attention. She usually only talks to me if I seek her out first. Otherwise she just keeps to herself."

"So you have talked to her?"

"Well, yes, she's my friend. And she does seem happy to see me when I do talk to her. Her eyes light up when I greet her in the morning. She kissed me on the forehead." Eren could hear his friend smiling. It was almost reassuring to have a normal conversation about girls.

"You're friends with everyone."

"She's an amazing drawer. She let me look through her sketchbook and she makes her portraits come to life. I even described some of the lands we read about outside the walls, and she tried to draw them for me. Eren, it was like a dream. I felt like I could really see a land of fire. I just think she doesn't like me." He could hear his friend's voice falling, losing confidence. A girl like her could go for him, if he just had the confidence.

"What! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, she must think I'm too young for her. Maybe I'm too short, too skinny? How could she like someone as weak as me? She runs with Mikasa every morning, they don't talk, just run and play chess. She's so strong, so, just…human, I can't even compare to her."

"Why do you think this way about yourself? Armin, you're the smartest person I know, you've proven yourself to Mikasa and I time and again. If it wasn't for you I'd have been blown to smithereens by Garrison's cannons. You have a way with people, my friend that is incredible."

"Really?"

"I've not talked to her, but she is nice to look at. I've talk to her brother several times while Squad Leader Hange had been experimenting with us. He's easygoing, but I've not talked to her. Hange loves them though. She's been fawning over them almost as much as me. But apparently something about twins having some sort of psychic connection she's trying to find out. Keeps going on and on about how we, Survey Corps, got lucky, two experiments in such a short time." Armin shot up in surprise.

"Had she found anything yet?"

"No, not yet, the past week she's been working on our mission. Anymore testing will have to wait until we return from our expedition."

"Eren, I'm sacred of leaving for the expedition. Commander Smith is up to something and no one seems to know what it is. Those who do know, like the cart team, won't talk about it."

'You think to hard about every thing. This mission will be our first step in to helping set up a supply rout to take back Wall Maria once and for all. Once we've taken back the wall, we can finally help conquer the Titans. We have to find what my father keeps in my basement."

"I… I hope you're right."

"Besides as new recruits you're in one of the most protected spots in the formation, so am I. You're just relaying the flares; you shouldn't be getting to close to the Titans." Armin had enough of fighting Titans.

"What if things go wrong? What if Commander Smith is planning more then we know?"

"If there's nothing else I've learned this past month, is that we must place our trust in our comrades. The elite squad is the best of the best and they can take on ANY Titan. If anything goes wrong I can just turn into a Titan myself and save you all." Eren had saved everyone at the battle of Trost.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Armin still didn't feel any better. They were going to embark tomorrow for the Karanese Distract, and then leave the next day from there. The past month of training had been a blur, but Armin trusted Squad Leader Ness, and he's been assigned under his command. At least he was with Reiner and Jean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, I should have the next one up hopefully by the weekend.**

They were all lined up against the gate. Armin was entrusted with another horse as he lined up with Squad Leader Ness and Luke Siss. They both looked so confident, going out in front of Titans was no longer frightening. Eren was with Squad Levi and Mikasa was with Connie farther up in the formation. Kara was quite a bit closer to his squad. She was speaking gently to her horse; head pressed against its muzzle, and then looked up at him. A small smile broke on her face through her fear. They had a moment so she walked over to him.

"Konrad is with you're your friend Sasha," she stated matter of fact. "Hopefully this will be a routine scout, as if there is such a thing." He knew something was wrong in the tone of her voice. Like Mikasa she spoke in facts and didn't like to express emotion. But she was far different then his old friend. Unlike Mikasa, it seemed Kara almost didn't understand her feelings and was often frustrated by them. Mikasa comprehended them, but chose to ignore them, until they came spilling over in anger and tears, generally over Eren. "I, uh, wanted to give you this before we left. Just in case, well you know…" She slipped a folded note into his hand.

Armin studied his new friend for a moment, she knew something. Kara was picking continuously at a patch of scaly skin behind her ear. She had also picked at several forming pimples on her chin. No one else would have noticed but Armin did. He didn't know what came over him or why he did it, but he held her tightly. Her body stiffened, and she then awkwardly placed her arms around the smaller boy, but didn't embrace him quite as tightly. What had come over him?

"Kara, whatever you do, promise me you'll stay safe." She flashed a look of annoyance, but then if softened. All his feeling for his friend's safety, Eren, Mikasa, even Oscar, Connie, Jean and Sasha flooded unto her. The others weren't near him now, and Jean would make fun of him if he hugged the older boy. She was the one who came to him, and she was all he had at this moment.

"Thin Blood, you know I can't promise that anymore then you can. What happens today is beyond our control, but this is what we volunteered for." Then she paused and nodded slowly. "I will do my best. Konrad made me promise the same thing. For some strange reason he's been absolutely insistent that things are not as they seem. Our experiments with Squad Leader Hange have opened up something in his head. He's getting stronger and stronger at opening my door to him, even when I don't want to talk to him. Yesterday, before bed, he forced his way into my mind and started going on about how some of our comrades aren't what they seem. Apparently, Erwin thinks so too. Konrad couldn't figure out anything specific, just that we all need to watch our backs. At least he's not reading my thoughts, but I'm thinking the more he works with Hange….I don't know… Konrad, shut up… So…" She stiffened for a moment, glanced around to see if anyone had heard her, and kissed Armin on the head again. Her lips were soft and left the younger boy blushing. "So, my genius friend, you need to heed your own advice and stay alive. I'm sure you've already halfway figured it out, haven't you?" Surprisingly, he understood her; he's been thinking the same thing since Commander Erwin's speech. Something else was going on, and it was on a need to know basis. Kara moved to leave before turning around, her eyes glistening with uncharacteristic, unshed tears.

"One thing Mother, our Mother told Konrad and me before she… well she knew she was sick so… shit, here it is, 'If there is ever a tomorrow, when we're not together. There is something you must always remember: You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is: Even if we're apart, I'll always be with you." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. As her finger tips fell off, she sauntered away, and he knew she had recited that for her bother more so then him.

There was more to the slightly older Valka twin, but only ten minutes, then met the eye, underneath his composed, outgoing persona, there was an up tapped power. While Kara had an almost immutable intuition, could Konrad really learn to read minds? Armin didn't have time to ponder anymore, the gate was about to open. He unfolded the piece of paper Kara had given him, expecting a note, but only found a detailed drawing of the two. It was almost a photograph from when he'd first talked with her at the campsite. Every detail from the position of the stars, the flames of the fire, and the mild look on her charming face was delineated in perfect detail. His eyes watered for a moment before sliding it in to the pocket by his heart. If she wasn't careful, he may grow to love her… even if Jean did call her Kara Krazy.

There was an eerie calm as the group trampled through the wall. The small village outside Karanese looked like it had once been beautiful and prosperous. Armin noticed Oscar looking at the small huts longingly. They all continued forward quickly, constantly alert for Titan signs. It wasn't long before Armin saw the red flare go up. It was from Jean's side. He fired his back. A black flare shot up, deviant. He watched as Squad Leader Ness and Luke Siss jumped in to action. How could they look so calm? His head was about to explode, and his heart was about to beat out of his chest. Then She came up… and he was certain this was it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Longer chapter this time to make up for chapter 4 being short. If anyone wants some serious emotions- listen to the song "You" by Candelbox after you watching one of the Female Titan segments.**

 **Anyway, as always, love it, hate it, please review it. Also I just watched my first dubbed episode, it changes things ever so slightly. Anyone else notice this?**

West again, she saw the green flare from Commander Smith shoot up. At some point they had to go south, but now they were going west again. But Kara kept going; she had fired her green flare and made it up to Connie. She's fallen behind her Squad Leader who went to relay a message to the cart team. Then she saw the black fare. Her heart pounded in her chest. "Have you seen any Titan's yet?" she heard Konrad ask in her head.

"Not yet, how are you?"

"Other than a saddle sore building on my ass, so far, I'm alright."

"Saddle sores are the least of our worries, pay attention."

"I've already seen one; we've been able to out run it. It was a smaller Titan, seven meters maybe."

"You've seen one?" She held an edge of fear in her voice.

"They're weird looking and strangely human. I never really realized how bad Titans smell."

"Smell?" It was then the stench of decay filled her nostrils, pure death. She didn't react at first, as the potbellied Titan lumbered towards them. Connie got the red flare up.

"You can't hesitate around Titans," Connie called to her. "Keep going." She nodded and caught back up to the shorter Scout. She had to put her trust in him, he'd fought them before. The large brute was slowly gaining on them. Kara felt something wet going down her leg as putrefied breath clawed at her back. "We can't fight them out here," Connie grunted. "The land's too flat." She could only nod as the quickened their pace. Then the large Titan came crashing down. Connie looked back stunned for a moment and Kara's horse to shied back.

"Mikasa," she called out, half in fear, and half in admiration. "You…you killed it."

"It was too fast for a regular Titan, must have been a deviant. I did what I had to do," Mikasa quietly replied back looking at the green flare in the sky. "Our course is changing again." The all saw the yellow flares go up form the right side. Their right edge of the formation was gone! They stopped for a moment and Kara knew exactly what Mikasa was thinking…that's where Armin was.

Kara was getting frustrated she wanted to cry but her mind turned it into anger, and Mikasa looked way to calm. Titan hordes were gathering on their flanks, something was driving them into the formation. Connie looked scared as well, but didn't bother to look back.

"Where are we going?" she finally burst out. "We should have turned south by now, but it looks like we're going into some trees."

"Only the center of the formation is heading into the forest," Connie exclaimed. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"We go around," Mikasa said coolly. The Squad Leader caught up with them.

"Everyone in the trees," The man called out. "We're to stop any Titans from entering the forest." The all managed to get up to the tall trees. Kara kept her back against the trunk of the thick tree she shared with Connie. Mikasa found Sasha and maneuver up a tree with her. She looked through the forest and caught a glimpse of a short blonde. All of the new recruits were standing watch against the sentinel of trees. Was that Armin? It was so hard to tell through the trees. She picked at the skin around her nails, and chewed off a small bit of it. Some how the metallic taste was calming.

"Are we supped to fight them?" Connie asked looking at the Titans clambering around the trunks. They were twenty meters up, taller then even the fifteen meter class Titans. They were clawing at the trees but no one was in immediate danger at the moment.

"If they're not going to the forest, then we're fine just keeping them out here," Mikasa replied. No one made a move to fight them and just watched the horde below them.

"What if they are able to climb up?"

"Then we climb higher. Or move to another tree." They sat in silence for what seemed like a long time, before a blur of flesh flashed by them.

"What was that," Kara exclaimed. No one around her seemed to know. "Was that… was that a Titan?" They all stood their ground and the sounds of fighting started coming from the forest.

"It was, and it looked distinctly female." Sasha exclaimed.

"Titan's don't have genders."

"This one did. She had breasts." Everyone looked around unsure of what to do next.

"Should we go in," Connie asked?" Mikasa shook her head.

"We were told to defend out here," the black haired girl replied.

"Kara?" She head Konrad call in her head. She realized she's not spoken to her brother for a while.

"Yes?" He let out a sigh of relieve.

"I…hadn't heard from you since you're encounter."

"Konrad," she barked, "I'm fine." She didn't want to tell him that she was soaked in sweat and piss, but she had a feeling he was as well. They'd head loud cannon fire. "What's going on in there?"

"Death," was the first thing Konrad blurted out. "But there's excitement too." He thought for a moment and Kara could hear voices other than her brother's in his mind. "I think… I think they caught her, something about wanting to meet the person in the Titan? Hange's mind is a blur right now, and I've not been about the crack the Commander or the Squad Leader Zacharius. I feel like they have shields around their minds."

"Person in the Titan? You mean like Eren?"

"I suppose so. I never claimed to understand. I just hear them sometimes, mainly Hange because she's so loud. She's the one who thought this was a good idea. Now I feel like I'm imposing on people."

"If there's a person in the Titan, do you think you can read them?"

"I don't know, I've not tried." She felt him concentrate and a loud mummer came through his connection. She tired to focus as well, but nothing clear came back.

"All I'm getting is...fear, overwhelming fear, and anger."

"Yeah me too, but… escape? Something about escape and Eren…what can you make of if."

"We're still new at this."

"I never even knew I head it in me. It's all a jumbled mess of words shouting at me at once. I can't decipher any of it."

"Konrad, you're still better at this better that this then me. You can actually hear full words; all I'm getting are feelings." She could hear her brother grimace at her. Why was she being petulant now?

"There are loads of things you're better at then me."

"Oh yeah, name one."

"Ice skating. Kara, the way you glide across the ice is mesmerizing."

"Okay, you have me there, name one more."

"Why are you suddenly feeling inferior?"

"Because."

"Because you're scared?"

"Maybe"

"Remember when you fell through the ice. Dad told you not to go out, that the spring air was warm and the ice was melting. But _you_ wanted to go out anyway."

"Yeah, and I fell though the thin ice. It was so cold I thought I was going to freeze."

"Right, but you kept kicking and got your self out. You looked like a drown rat when you got into the house, but an alive one."

"Father was so angry."

"My dear sister you're a survivor, always have been." He paused for a moment trying to see if he could read anything else coming from inside. "Kara, stop picking at your skin!" Damn it, how'd he know?

"It's hot out here, and it's prickling." She knew he was rolling his eyes at her. He was half a forest away, but she knew. "If there were no Titans about, this would have been a nice place to visit. We've never really felt heat like this before. I don't understand why the air is so sticky, like we're standing around a hot spring. What I wouldn't give to bath in one now."

"Let's just look forward to the bath we'll finally get once we return to headquarters."

"So basically, this mission had nothing to do with a supply rout. We were trying to catch another Titan?" A loud shriek broke out through the forest and all the birds took flight.

"What was that? We've heard that sound before." Kara didn't respond, she had closed him off.

"It's the sound of a cornered beast," Sasha exclaimed.

A large crowd of Titans started to gather from near and far, all making their way to the forest. Several Scouts leapt into action to hold back the advancing horde. Sasha's advice held Mikasa and the others from attacking. The brown haired girl insisted the danger was worse then normal. None of the Titans were paying them any attention anyway.

"All they are variants?" Connie asked in fear. No one had an answer and soon the sky erupted in flares. Retreat!

They all raced around grabbing their gear and untying their horses. They all convened and a clear field, devoid, at the moment, of any Titans. Kara quickly ran up and embraced her brother; gripping him tighter then she ever had before.

"I missed you so much," she cried as she buried her head into his cloak. He smoothed her hair; so much of it was now falling out of her braid. She undid the whole thing and let it poof out behind her in a frizzy mess, before smoothing it back into a long braid. She saw a small blond sitting down looking dazed.

"What do you see in that younger boy Sister?" Konrad asked. It was in jest, and she knew it, but it aggravated her none the less.

"Don't be an asshole dear Brother. He's refined, unlike you. I like the way his brain works. He sees in pictures and I can understand that. But literally, his brain takes a picture of everything going on. I have to draw them out to remember the details, he simply remembers. Not only that, he can recall those pictures at a moment's notice, like when I flip through my little book."

"I understand."

"Also, maybe like you, I have a thing for short blonds," she half smirked at the jab to her brother, and walked over to the cart. "Oi, Thin Blood, what happened to your head?" He wouldn't look up at her. She sat down next to him in silence.

"She's someone I know," was all he said, and then hung his head. The air seemed cold for the first time all day.

"Who do you know? Armin? Is your head okay?" He didn't speak again for a while and Kara started getting antsy.

"Have you seen Mikasa and Eren?" He finally spoke up again. She shook her head, Kara lost track of the other girl a while ago.

"Not since the forest, No."

"Mikasa went back for Eren, and no one has seen Squad Levi since they entered the forest." He was worried for his friends. She hesitated for a moment, and went to place an arm around him before she heard hoof beats from the trees.

"Wait! Armin! Look!" Everyone let out a sigh of relief at once as Levi, Mikasa raced out of the forest holding Eren.

Hange was triaging the wounded and Commander Erwin was taking the names of all the fallen. So many names. Some of the men and women were silently crying. A few had gone back into the forest to recover the bodies of their fallen comrades. It was rumored that the Female Titan had decimated the Elite Squad. From the looks on Erwin and Levi's faces, it was true. Levi stood stoically over a group of corpses, pulling of their Scouting Legion patches. Konrad's squad was assigned to help load the equipment back in to the carts. Kara's Squad Leader had perished, so she went to help Hange bandage some of the wounded.

The mission was a failure. Another defeat etched across Commander Smith's impassible face. So many lost. A soldier started yelling at Erwin. He demanded to go back into the forest and retrieve his friend, Ivan's, body. Kara looked up startled.

"Focus on your patient," Hange reassured the younger girl. The older woman had grabbed her still shaking hands and gave her grave look. She had been through this before. Burying one's self in work was the only way not to become bogged down by the grief. "Alright, now help me lift him into the cart." Kara finally looked at the young man she's been working on. It was Oscar; he's fallen from a Titan's grasp and was now unconscious.

"Will he be alright? I know him, he's…my friend." Hange looked down at the young man and shook her head.

"The Titan's grip broke his spine; and the fall caused a sever head injury. I'm not sure he'll even make the trip back… but we still have to try." Kara picked at the skin behind her ear and felt sadness aching deep within her. Oscar was endearing, and she had found him quite handsome. Now, it seemed that his blue eyes would never see the light of day again. Though they didn't speak much, she counted him as a friend. He was one of the kindest people she'd known. "Commander Erwin says we must leave immediately." Hange mounted her horse and Kara followed suit.

"Hurry! Faster!" Kara heard called out. She saw a red flare go up. The man, who had been arguing with the Commander, had gone back for his friend. Now, he was racing out with several Titans nipping at his heels, one of them was a speedy 14 meter class. Everyone raced full speed ahead. Anyone caught behind, would become Titan fodder. The carts were moving slowly though, loaded with too much weight to keep up. Captain Levi yelled out an order to dump the bodies. Kara looked at him as the other soldier was started fighting with the Captain. She knew the other man's hesitation, but it was life of death, how could he not see that. That's when she heard the whiney of a horse next to her.

"Konrad," she exclaimed. He'd been at the front of the formation, why'd he fall back to her?

"Did you find your friend?"

"Yes. You are so daft, slowing down like this, keep going. Stupid!" She was out of breath and so was he. But there was so much comfort knowing her brother was beside her. It was a moment, nothing more than a moment in time, but when she looked back over at her brother to stick her tongue out, he stumbled. The horse ahead of his had kicked up a simple stone, and it hit the knee of Konrad's horse. He fell off his horse in almost slow motion. He rolled on the ground several times but did not rise.

"Konrad," She shrieked as she felt her heart rip out of her chest. She slowed her horse to go back for him, but the Titan was hot on their heels. Someone grabbed on her to her horse.

"Don't look back," she head a voice call out though the buzzing in her ears. "Keep going forward, look straight a head, and don't look back!" She looked over in a haze and saw Captain Levi smack the back of her horse, sending it furiously charging forward.

She didn't look back, not as the Titan picked up Konrad's limp form. She didn't look back as her brother stared in to the unnatural, deformed face of death, and she didn't look back as it opened its mouth. As soon as it chomped down, a terrible scream of agony erupted, not from Konrad's, lips but from Kara's own. Konrad never made a sound. She let out another gut wrenching scream of torture and felt her own body going limp. Every fiber in her being felt as if it were on fire, as if her flesh was being torn off her bones. She slumped forward in her saddle unconscious, but somehow stayed on.

They found a clearing to stop and rest their horses and to read the map. . A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around Kara's limp form. By some grace, a small miracle, she'd stayed on her horse through their whole race from the Titans. It was Commander Erwin himself who got her down. The whole situation was strange; did she really feel her brother's pain? Her eyes fluttered open.

"Kara?" She asked Erwin. "Kara, it's all right." He looked at her perplexed. "Dear Sister, my neck was broken by the fall so I didn't feel anything, I promise. Remember, you're a survivor. I love you." Tears rolled down the sides of Kara even paler cheeks. She took in a sharp breath; her eyes somehow focused right onto Erwin's as she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you too Konrad." Then her body went ridged and started shaking uncontrollably.

 **In the immortal words of Vonnegut**

 **So it goes...**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I know Reviewangle is reading. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I disappointed you last chapter, but also not really. :) Is anyone else reading. I'm starting to wonder if this is worth continuing?**

"She's still not awake?" a deep voice hummed in the background fog. Everything was dark.

"Not yet," a lighter voice murmured. She felt hands moving around her body. "We're just changing her sheets and washing her down. But there's been no change. We've been trying to give her fluids as best as possible. She'd have died from dehydration."

"It's been four days."

"You've seen my reports. She must have had some deeper connection to her brother than we though. There's been no trauma to her body, but her brain… It's a shame, her brother showed true promise. She has a psychic connection too, but he was the stronger of the two. His was already opening up. She'll take far more training, not the natural her brother was." The lighter voice let out a little chuckle. "The Military Police will never know what they missed out on. They could have had both of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Both should have graduated top of their class. They both had expressed interest in joining the Military Police, but the arrogance of their Chief Instructor kept him down. I dug these up yesterday. Look, Konrad Valka was number two in his class, but apparently the instructor labeled him an anarchist. You know how well that sits with the central government, so it knocked him down. Seems, now a days, Shadis is the only instructor fairly grading his Cadets, and the only one who doesn't take bribes."

"Humph, we've known that for a long time."

"These kids must have been good at hiding their gift."

"Did they even know they had it?"

"They knew they were linked to each other, which would explain her trauma. Apparently, they would have full conversations mentally. But it wasn't until I started working with them that they learned they could read minds."

Hange took a deep breath and continued on. "I've suspected for a long time twins shared a psychic lineage. But I've never had a subject to prove it. The last successful twin birth that occurred was ten years ago, two little boys in Jinae, both mysteriously disappeared. Before that, a pair of twin girls from Yarckel. They were from a rich family so they were sent off to 'school' and never heard from again. These two somehow… got lucky. The remoteness of their birth and isolation of their family kept them alive, that and the arrogance of the northern division Chief Instructor. It's also possible those in charge may not have recognized that male and female twins, though not genetically identical, could still have the connection."

"I never thought about it." The deeper voice admitted. "The thought if the Military Police having psychics in the grasp… makes me tremble. The King has already erased everyone's mind. What would they do if they could read out innermost thoughts? You know how important she is to us now. All of Scout Valka's files are completely confidential. The Police are so focused on discrediting us and taking Eren into custody that they may never even notice their mistake."

"I have my own squad keeping an eye on her. They'll send word as soon as she wakes up."

"We leave in the morning for Sina. I was hoping she could help tell us who the traitors are. Their abilities were still fledging, that's why I didn't think it was appropriate to use them quite yet. Also, we didn't know we could trust them. But now…" Kara cracked an eye open to see Commander Smith shaking his head. A flash of pain shot behind her eyes and she groaned. Her two room companion flinched and looked over.

"Kon..rad…" she managed to choke out looking around confused. Why was her head throbbing so? "I can't feel you, Konrad, where…" the face of Erwin looking down at her seemed to knock something loose. Kara's face contorted between confusion and rage, before settling on anguish. "No, No," she screamed. "No, you're wrong, he's…" Tears began to deluge down her face. "He's gone. I can't feel him anymore." She sobbed. Commander Smith looked between Hange and the girl and frowned.

"I am sorry Kara," he replied gently. "How's your head?"

"I can't feel him anymore." Was all this hysterical girl would reply.

"I don't think we're going to get anywhere right now, Commander." Hange responded. "I can work with her when we get back. A few days to calm down may do her well." He paused for a moment and nodded.

"Thin Blood…" Kara choked out. Both of her companions looked puzzled.

"Who?"

"My friend, my friend." Her voice was barely above a whisper. The throbbing behind her eyes was getting worse and she scrunched up her brow in pain. "I just want my friend."

"I'm going to get her a sedative."

"Why not get her friend?" Commander Smith asked.

"One's Arlert, and he already left for Wall Sina, and the other is dead… I think. I'm not really sure she had any other friends. Plus she's still in pain. Best not to work her up anymore then she is. She's in no state to help us right now, why push her?" Hange administered a shot and Kara's eyes fluttered back closed.

Papers fluttered down from the ceiling. It was a Sisyphus task, trying to organize Squad Leader Hange's office, but it was the task Kara had been assigned. With everyone in the Capital, she wasn't cleared for physical duty yet. Doesn't mean she stopped her morning runs though, how else was she to clear her head?

Kara stared at the papers that busted out of every drawer and crevasse. Where to start? What was old, what was new, and what went with what? There was no organization to speak of. She was also somewhat afraid of messing with some unknown system that the squad leader already held in place with out anyone else knowing. But this is what Berner told her to do, before Hange requested he come meet her. Kara's mind felt numb. The doorway she's talk to her brother through was still there but now there was no one on the other side. The loneliness was almost unbearable.

She sighed to her self and started pulling the papers that were inexplicably attached to the ceiling, down. Then pulled the smashed filed from the desk drawer out to smooth everything down. Headquarters felt almost empty. All the people she knew in the Corps were gone. Armin was with the Commander and everyone in the Capital for Eren's hearing. The recruits she came with had been moved to an unknown location. She wasn't entirely sure why, but it had something to do with the possibility of working with the Female Titan. Kara looked the paper in her hand. Hange's writing was nearly indecipherable to the untrained eye, but this paper was in another hand. She realized it was a paper on her brother. "Cadet Valka, Konrad, high agility with the 3DMG, she knew that, top of his class test scores, yeah that was Konrad, and endurance only succeeded by Cadet Valka, Kara. Then underneath it said, unknown entity and possible anarchist must be withheld at all coasts. In big read letters she read, **Rate no higher then 11** **th.** She thought her brother was paranoid when he suspected he was held back on purpose, but she convinced him it was the catty cadet who paid her way in.

In a blind rage she ripped up the paper, and flung everything about. It wasn't like Berner was even here. No one was here, no one cared. She stormed off and found herself in the stables petting Bryn, her horse. The warm fur pressed against her face was almost therapeutic.

"Hello," a little voiced questioned her. Kara looked up startled; she hadn't heard the smaller girl arrive.

"I need to put a bell on you," Kara chided. It was Lilou, and the girl was always sneaking up. Well not necessarily sneaking, she was just so quiet, no one heard her.

"I'm sorry… I have some carrots if you'd like to give one to her." Kara was angry and didn't have time for the other girl, so she just ignored her. Lilou seemed to take this as an invitation to continue. "After the expedition, I was aloud to join the Veterinary squad. Isn't that great! I clean the stables now, but Squad Leader Marius says I can help with the pregnant mares soon. He says I'm a natural around the horses." Kara shot her an infuriated look.

"Do I look like I care?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm also sorry you lost you brother, I… I admired him very much." Little Lilou's face was sincere, but fire burned inside Kara.

"You admired her," she spat. "You admired him," she shot out with venom. "Somehow an insipid little bitch like you survived, while my brother, strong and powerful died. All you can say is you admired him. You have no idea what it's like to lose the only constant in your life. I've never spent a day without my brother until now, and yet somehow, _you_ survived." Lilou started to cry, the bigger girl was ablaze in anger, and she was afraid.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The taller girl looked as if she was about to lose all control and throttle the smaller girl, but she just fell to her knees and started sobbing. "Oh, please, now." Lilou couldn't seem to comfort her so she tried to sing a song while rubbing the taller girls back. Kara never flinched. She felt the sincerity coming off the other women, but there was something else, a longing. The small girl next to her had been in love with her brother. Silly little mouse.

"You didn't know my brother," Kara snorted as the smaller girl recoiled back.

"But… but I did, we spent hours together during our riding training. I taught him how to saddle his horse properly." Kara searched her mind and found the small windows of her brother's from her memory. They were peppered in her foreground. It looked like Konrad had been covering up his relationship with Lilou for sometime. Kara wasn't sure why, but she believed it was the fact he still like another, the little blond girl Krista. Personally, she didn't care who her brother dated. During his training with Hange, he'd not only learned how to read minds, but also how to shield his most privet thoughts from her. Konrad never pried, but her overwhelming curiosity had her unconsciously reading her brother.

"So you did know him. I am…I am sorry."

"I would sing while he'd play his guitar in the evenings. He was my first kiss. There were even times…I'd let him touch me." Lilou blushed. "I…I loved him. But it was so hard to compete with you. He'd talk to you day and night. Even when we'd lie together, sometimes, I'd hear him chuckle and I'd know he was talking to you."

"We were two halves of the same person. You couldn't expect any less."

"I suppose. But I did love him." So she did, but Kara didn't have to heart to tell her, that her brother, while he liked Lilou, had liked another as well. The young girl wasn't just competing with her.

"Yes, I understand," was all she said. Lilou never needed to know. It was only right to let her believe that Konrad loved her back. Love was so often one sided anyway.

A small paw batted at the edge of Kara's cloak. She looked down, shocked, at the small kitten curling its self up in her clothing. Lilou picked it up as it pawed at the tendrils of her hair. The small girl cooed at the little beast and it purred in her arms.

"A kitten," Kara exclaimed as she reached over to pet it, oh, it had the softest fur. It was a gray and white little fluff ball, with small white patches above its eyes.

"Our barn cat had a litter of four kittens, a couple tiger toms, an all white female, and this sweet girl. I named her Smithy. I thought the little eye patches looked like our Commander's eyebrows. The resemblance couldn't be denied and suddenly the absurdity of the situation became too much. Kara broke down laughing. Lilou didn't understand but laughed anyway.

Erwin hated meetings. They were a necessary part of command, but he hated them none the less. Everything sounded great in theory, but none of these men ever had to put their theories into action. Military Police, it was almost a joke now. They couldn't defend humanity if their lives depended on it… and they did. Was he the only one who had to make difficult decisions? Did they truly think he had no regrets? It was as he always told Levi, when faced with only bad choices chose the one you'll regret the least. It was always difficult, personal feelings meant nothing, what he did, he did for humanity alone. At least he fought along side his men. More then many of his colleagues could say. Politics, be damned! Self interest, be damned! But what did he have to show for it now, but a traitorous shifter trapped in a crystal.

Erwin sighed for a moment, and missed Mike's advice. The Squad Leader was one of his only voices of reason. But alas, he was off with the suspected traitors. He trusted Hange and Levi impeccably, but both had their… quirks. He had no doubt that Levi would follow any order given, but could be hot headed. Hange, well, as talented and intelligent as she was, could be distracted so easily. Although, the Arlert boy showed great strategic promise, if he could survive, he could easily see the boy as the next Survey Corps Commander. Then there was the girl... the psychic. Hange was sure the girl's skills would develop. If only her bother had survived, he showed the real skills. Her power was undeniable. He'd seen it for himself, when she passed out in his arms; he felt her power like static radiating off her body. _The Girl!_ He though, _that's it, could she read through the crystal?_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for the wait, hopefully a longer chapter will make up for it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I have on my Pinterest page some photos for ideas of what I think some of my OC's look like. PM me if you'd like to see it.**

The Sun was getting higher in the sky as they decided to take a break. Lilou passed the water skin back to Kara as Severine settled on the red head's shoulder. Kara flinched as the talons dug into her. The eagle was to be presented to Commander Smith as a mean of communicating quickly back to Headquarters.

Severine was Veterinary Squad Leader Marius baby. He found her as a young eaglet whom had fallen out of her nest. He spent the past two years raising her, teaching her to fly and to hold messages in her talons. He also spend hours painstakingly imprinting her on the Commander, Captain Levi, and Squad Leaders Hange and Mike, in case messages had to be passed between them as well. Lilou had spent the last month training her to wear a harness on her leg to hold the notes discreetly. During her time, the bird had also bonded with her as well, so Veterinary Leader Marius trusted Lilou to deliver the bird safely to Commander Smith.

"I think she's hungry," Lilou observed. She offered her arm to the bird. Severine didn't respond and dug her talons farther into Kara's shoulder, causing the taller girl to wince in pain. The blood was going to stain her cloak.

"Hmm," Kara replied. "There's a rabbit's nest about 50 meters back."

"Huh," the brown haired girl questioned; a confused looked etched on her face. "How on Earth could you know that?" Kara shrugged.

"My father was a fur trapper; I know how to spot animal signs. I saw the waste and leaves around the hole. It may take a little while but I could probably catch one."

"I think she'd like that."

"Why can't the bird catch her own food?"

"She can around Headquarters, but she's used to getting mice from me during training. So, she generally just looks to us for food, but when we let her out for her daily flyovers, she sometimes comes back with a fish or vole. I don't want to let her off too far; she may get lost and just head back to Headquarters. Once we get inside Wall Sina, I'll let her fly over and come back, so she can learn the area." Kara nodded and shrugged the eagle on to a perch. She then stretched her arms and rubbed the puncture marks in her shoulder. She held a couple patches of fabric on the wounds to stop the bleeding then rinsed it with some water.

"Alright, I'll do my best." She went off and found a soft low sapling and cut it with her knife. Then she found a couple new growth branches that were pliable and made a small trap. It didn't take long to find the nest and she lowered the snare in and came up with a good sized rabbit. She tightened the snare around it back legs, took her knife and quickly slit its throat, careful to keep the blood form dripping back on its fur.

"You didn't have to kill it. Severine know how to kill her food." Kara paid no notice and started to skin the rabbit.

"Waste not, want not. The skin could be valuable." Lilou couldn't argue, but she was taking up time so much time. They should have passed into Wall Sina by now, and then they could take a longer break in the city. Lilou longed to see what the inside of Wall Sina looked like. She imagined elegant women in fancy clothing, and good food to eat. Kara could have cared less. Since her brother's death she found comfort on just focusing on every day tasks. The simple, familiar task of skinning the rabbit was consoling. Once she was done, she tossed the rest to the eagle, who tore it apart greedily.

"Should I catch another to cook? I'm getting hungry." Kara asked.

"We should keep going we'll be passing into Stohess in an hour or two. We can stop once we get though the check point."

"Yeah, I guess, I have some bread in my pack anyway. Let's hope the Military Police doesn't give us too much trouble." She didn't want to argue with the other girl. But meat was so hard to come by, to give it up to that damn bird and not have some herself… Well… it could wait.

"Me too, and Severine seems content." Lilou asked the bird on to her shoulder, it hesitated, not wanting to go, but then climbed up. She was wearing a protective leather vest Squad Leader Marius made for her. He also designed and made a sleeve and vest for Erwin as well, so he could hold and carry the eagle. But for some reason the bird kept trying to land on Kara, as if it knew she was unprotected from her claws. Damn bird, thankfully it stayed on Lilou's shoulders as they remounted their horses.

Kara raced her horse far ahead of her companion and let her hair down as she chased the wind. It was nice having some time to them selves. They had a task, but for once, no one was telling them how to accomplish it. The shorter brown hair girl caught up easily. Her riding skills could not be denied. She was also silent as midnight. Even the hoof beats of her horse seemed muted while she was around. The air around Lilou aura seemed to be ten times quieter then anywhere else. Kara was impressed by her stealth. She knew it would probably save Lilou's life someday.

"Pip, we should rest once we pass through the wall," Kara suggested, Lilou turned white as a sheet.

"What did you call me?" She questioned, her thin voice shaky. Kara didn't look up at the girl and continued racing forward.

"Pip."

"I…" tears formed in Lilou's eyes.

"What? Is that not your nick name?" Kara's tone remained even.

"Your brother used to call me that. He said I was one of the Corps Pipsqueaks, along with the blond girl. He called us both Pip. How…how did you know that?" Lilou was tumbling.

"I don't understand, how would I not know that? I remember many things about my Brother."

"But he never told anyone?"

"Pip…"

"Please don't…"

"I'm sorry; I just thought it was your nick name."

"You never answer my question. You didn't know that Konrad and I even dated until after he passed, how would you know what he called me?"

"I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't." Lilou steered her horse right in front of Kara causing Bryn to shy away and slow down. Kara looked almost annoyed as the smaller girl looked at her with fury. She almost looked formidable when angry. "Why must you know?"

"Because I was never alone with Konrad, and it was because of you. You have some of his memories don't you"

"How… how'd you know that?" Lilou was still white as a sheet but slowly becoming agitated as red crept into her cheeks.

"You were psychically linked, don't deny it, I know he was always talking to you. When he died he transferred some of his memories to you?"

"Yes, he did," She lied. Kara did have almost all of her brother's memories, but it was because they were always together. Lilou's mind was so weakly guarded and she was constantly thinking about Konrad. It was hard to ignore her thoughts when they screamed so loud.

"Please, don't tell anyone what we did. I really loved your brother, but please don't tell anyone what we did together. Promise?"

"Yes, Alright." Kara sneered and almost laughed. Why was it such a big deal? Plenty of their corps mates did that.

"Say you promise." The smaller girl darkened her eyes and lowered her voice into as much of a growl as she could manage. Kara rolled her eyes, the girl had more moxie than she thought.

"Alright, alright, I promise," she placated. Little Lilou was much stronger than she appeared. "Look, I really am sorry, but Pip is a perfectly fine nick name." Lilou didn't answer and was now focusing straight ahead. "Personally, I think it fit you well. As for the other thing, I don't really care all that much, and no one else really does either. Trust me, no one would think twice about it."

"Please stop talking."

"You really miss him don't you?"

"Yes, not that it matters to you."

"I won't lie; when I first met you I thought you were weak and insipid. But you were obviously strong enough to survive the Titan expedition. After watching you train and handle the eagle, I thought a little better of you. But now, now I think I'm finally seeing what Konrad saw in you. You really are quite capable aren't you?"

"I may not be as brave or as powerful as some, but I am a good soldier. I follow orders and I know how to keep myself alive. I obviously passed training, and if I don't want to be found I can make myself invisible. Not actually invisible, that would be impossible, but I know how to hide and never be found if needed."

"I believe that."

"Kara?"

"Yes?"

"You may call me Pip if you like, it actually feels right. I think Konrad would have wanted us to be friends like that."

They came to the check point at Wall Sina as the sun started to lower in the sky. The MP's looked at Commander Smith's summons and waved them through, looking like they had better things to do. One did question the eagle again perched painfully on Kara's shoulder, but when Lilou told him she was, "Commander Smith's beloved pet he couldn't be without", they didn't question them further. Not one of them wanted to be bothered. In fact they seemed less then surprised. When Kara and Lilou passed through the wall they noticed why. Everything looked in ruins.

What were once beautiful, elegant buildings were now in ruins. A large blanket was placed peculiarly over a portion of Wall Sina. A large brigade of Garrison troops were under the blanket, measuring the hole, and working to seal it up. A group of Military Police were helping the Garrison soldiers clear away debris from a large pile of ruble that used to be a church. Several bodies were being burned in a pyre next to it.

"What do you think happened here?" Lilou asked wide eyed in disbelief. She expected splendor, which it what it could have been, but got a wreck instead.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out." Kara answered back.

"Hey," they heard call out. "Hey, Scout Valka!" Kara looked around to see Moblit waving her down. They rode up to him. "Where have you been, we were expecting you hours ago."

"Well the bird got hungry," she replied nonchalantly. "It was hot, so we took a few breaks too."

"We need you Kara, Hange needs your…talents. Err…who are you?" He asked turning to Lilou.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Scout Lilou Moreau, veterinary squad," Lilou replied back shoving her hand out for Moblit to shake. He took it surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm delivering Severine to Commander Smith, per Squad Leader Marius's orders. He figured if Kara was going we're better off traveling together. Especially now, since the Commander will be spending sometime here."

"Severine?" She pointed to the eagle looking around the strange city. As if on queue the eagle squawked and fluttered its wings.

"I'm her trainer, well one of them, and I'm supposed to deliver her to Commander Smith. She's been trained to wear this holder, and deliver confidential orders and messages back to Headquarters, Squad Leader Hange, and Captain Levi. Actually, if you don't mind, I need to let her look around."

"Right, by all means." Lilou coxed the bird from Kara's shoulder in to the sleeve on her arm and spoke to her in hushed tones. Then she lifted her arm giving the bird the signal to fly and come back to her. Kara and Moblit watched, a wide eye look on the face of the latter. The bird's golden feathers gleamed in the bright setting sunlight, beautiful and graceful in the contrast of the ruined city.

"Now, back to the matter at hand," Moblit continued, then he stopped himself. "Will the bird find you again if you move?"

"Yes, as long as I don't go too far. She'll find me again, but it won't take long. See, she's already coming back." Severine landed back onto Lilou's leather sleeve, once she settled, the girl nuzzled and preened the eagle's feathers in reward.

"See she's well trained, and a good bird. Yes, you are, you're a good bird." Everyday Moblit saw crazier and crazier things, why should today be any different.

"Again, back to the task at hand, I need to get you Valka to Squad Leader Hange, she needs you now. Scout Moreau, you may come with us as well."

"What happened to the city?" Kara asked looking around the ruble.

"You'll be briefed when we return back to our station." He led them to a Military Police barracks positioned in a less occupied part of the city. It looked like it wasn't used often, although signs of Captain Levi's cleaning were evident. Mainly by the clean windows and freshly swept floors. They walked passed the hospital wing and Kara saw Armin sitting in a chair. She stopped.

"Oi, Thin Blood," she called. He looked up, offered and small smile, and looked down again. He was glum. She could feel nothing but disappointment radiating from the room. She also saw Mikasa and the horse boy in the room as well. Then she realized that Eren was asleep in the bed next to them. Something had happened and her curiosity was driving her mad. She wanted to know what happened to the city, and she was feeling extremely impatient for some reason. Kara couldn't probe Mikasa's mind. It was like Commander Smith and Captain Levi's, a fortified stronghold surrounded every thought. She couldn't understand Armin's, it was looking at scattered letters on a page. But when she investigated the horse faced boy she got a picture of the Female Titan again. He then flinched and looked up. Everything in his mind went blank, and he shot her a dark look. How'd he know she was there, no one ever seemed to notice. She recoiled back and looked around confused. Moblit tapped his foot impatiently.

"We're almost there." Now Kara's curiosity was itching to know even more. What had happened, and now, more importantly, how did he know? The horse boy had slipped away from his vigil.

"Hey, hey you!" He called out angrily. Kara had seen the boy get angry before with the other Scouts, and was a notorious hot head, but they'd never really spoken. She didn't really even know his name. What was is…John or Jean, or maybe Joe?

"What," she replied coolly. Moblit looked annoyed at the further delay.

"What the Hell was that? Were you in my brain Crazy?"

"First off, I'm not crazy! Second, I don't know what you're talking about. Why would I be in your head?" It was a blatant lie, but Kara made it sound casual.

"I felt you in my head. I saw your face looking around my thoughts. What were you looking for and what did you see." He was shouting, but there was an edge of embarrassment in his tone. He was afraid she'd seen something... privet.

"And you call me crazy, people can't read minds." His bunched his fists up in frustration. Jean was so sure he felt her in his mind, but he couldn't seem to catch her in her lie. She was too good at it. "I think the stress of combat is getting to you Joe,"

"My name is Jean," he seethed even more.

"Sorry, Jean, I think the stress of combat is getting to you. Maybe you should see someone for counseling." He was about to lash out at the girl before Moblit stepped in.

"Kirstein," Moblit snapped impatiently. "You probably just had a strange thought. See me a little later. But we must get going, Squad Leader Hange is waiting and she's not the most patient person." They walked toward some offices. Lilou broke off to talk to Commander Smith, and Kara finally got to Hange's makeshift office. It had already had papers everywhere.

The Squad Leader squealed in delight when she saw Kara. She debriefed the younger girl on the events that lead to the near destruction of the Stohess district. Then she led her into the underground corridor of the barracks, and presented her to crystal containing Annie Leonhart.

"Tell me," Hange asked. "Tell me what I am thinking right now?" Kara shot her a questioning look. "I need you to warm up by trying to read my mind."

"Why?"

"Because, we can't get into the crystal to question Ms. Leonhart, I need you to get in to her mind. I was hoping that you could try to get through the physical barrier to tell me who are her accomplices. We know she's working with the Colossal and Armored Titan, and we believe she knows who they are. I need you to read her mind." The incident with Jean had left Kara startled. What if she really was probing into people's dark secrets? It was fun up until then, to catch a glance of what people were thinking. She didn't care for gossip, but to simply indulge her curiosity. But Jean had been so embarrassed. Not only that, if he caught her, what if others could catch her too? She had been sworn to the secrecy of her abilities.

"I… I don't know if I can." Hange looked understanding but determined.

"Look at me, focus, tell me, what I'm thinking." She looked at the older woman and focused for a moment.

"You, you're thinking about… ramen noodle soup?"

"Haha, yes, ramen soup. It was thinking about something easy and benign. You have been practicing haven't you, you're getting stronger."

"I'm not as strong as Konrad was." She muttered. Hange shook her head.

"You're as strong as you need to be. Try again."

"I can't break through many people's minds. And even if I could, should I be doing this."

"You've just unlocked a power that was deep inside you, it's like a muscle, you need to build it up to get stronger. With more practice, I could help you break through some of the strongest minds."

"But… is it right to do this?"

"Kara, I'm not telling you to walk around reading people's minds. That wouldn't be ethical. At the same time, this is your gift, you need to use at as you see fit. I'm asking you to use it to help humanity. To help us learn the identity of traitors in our ranks. I can't tell you what to do; we all have to make our own difficult choices. Personally, I feel that if it helps the greater good, then we must do it, regardless of the costs." Kara hung her head and nodded.

"I agree with you. All right, I'll try. I can't guarantee anything."

"Let warm up again, what am I thinking?" Hange got a funny look on her face and there was static now where it was clear before.

"I can't I… wait… um… Do you really want…?"

"Yes, go on."

"Captain Levi in the bathtub."

"Haha, yes." The older woman chuckled. "I wanted to see if you could fight through a little resistance by thinking of something uncomfortable." Both of them turned red for a moment. "I accidentally walked in on him the other day so it was fresh in my memory. Sorry to do that to you, but we all have embarrassing thoughts and that embarrassment offers resistance. Good job breaking through that. Now you see Ms. Leonhart, try to break through." Kara placed her hand on the crystal and got nothing. She concentrated even harder but still nothing. Finally she focused every ounce of energy left. Sweat beaded down her forehead and a flash of light broke through in to Kara's mind. But it was too late. Her body gave out as she collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

"I'm sorry," Hange apologized. "It was too much to ask too soon."

"No," Kara replied out of breath and on her knees. "I almost had it."

"Alight, try again tomorrow, go get some rest."

"Um, Squad Leader, I…I can't walk." It took both Hange and Moblit to carry Kara's dead weight into a bunk where she fell asleep instantly. In the morning, for the first time in years, she awoke too tried to run. She managed to get up, on wobbly legs, and make to down to breakfast. She saw Armin there with Jean.

Jean gave her a dark look as Kara made her way over to her blond friend.

"Mind if I sit with you, Thin Blood?" She asked Armin paying no mind to the other boy.

"I mind if you sit here," Jean replied, but Armin made space next to him. "Well I guess I was done with breakfast. I have chores to do anyway; I don't need to eat with nosey people."

"What do you mean?" Armin asked.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend? Better yet ask her to read your mind." Armin made no argument and just looked down at his porridge. "Wait, Armin, you knew? You knew and you didn't tell anyone?"

"It's not the simple Jean. Her abilities are confidential."

"Yeah, yeah, Moblit briefed me last night. I guess I should keep it down too. But come on, you can't tell me that's not weird. What if she finds out our secrets?"

"SHE, is right here." Kara interjected. "And I'm not going to read your mind just because. I talked to Squad Leader Hange yesterday and we discussed my used of it only for approved purposes."

"Then explain why you were reading my thoughts."

"Jean, I wasn't looking to embarrass you, I just wanted to know what happened in Stohess. You were the only mind that was open enough to read at that moment. But I didn't see anything else, I promise. And I promise I won't do it again unless… I'm ordered to."

"Humf, See that you don't cause I felt you. It was as strong as if you were touching my head. I will know!" He stormed off to work on his chores leaving Armin and Kara alone. She embraced him.

"I missed you so much Thin Blood. I need your rational brain to keep me sane."

"I missed you to Kara. Are you here to try and read Annie's mind?"

"Yes, I was briefed on the situation, but how did she end up in a crystal?"

"I don't know how much I can tell you. But she did it to protect herself. I…I admired Annie. I never thought she would do this." He sighed and Kara placed a hand on her shoulder. "Have you drawn any new pictures lately?" She shook her head.

"No, I've not drawn a thing since Konrad… I've just lost my inspiration."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He looked as if he was about to continue but Commander Smith walked in and the both stood up to salute. He smiled his enigmatic smile.

"Scout Valka, we need you if you're ready," he asked her. She nodded and let her hand linger on Armin's shoulder another moment before truing to leave.

"Kara," Armin called, "Good luck. I know you can do it." She gave him a shy smile and left with Erwin.

She was down in the dreary basement again with the morbid Annie crystal. This time she was joined not only by Hange and Moblit, but also Captain Levi and Commander Smith. Kara looked around unsure at her audience and Hange gave her a pat on the back. The older woman helped her warm up again and she placed her hand on the cool crystal once more. Static again! It was almost as if Annie was trying to fight back against her invasion. Once again Kara focused everything she had to breaking through the wall. Sweat poured from her forehead as if she were running through sludge. Her legs gave way from under her, but Kara wasn't ready to give up. She almost broke through last night, she could do it again, but Annie was pushing back. Finally, the wall gave way and she saw the girl was flitting through memories like fanning through the pages of a book. Everything was moving quickly but Kara finally caught a familiar face. It was one of Armin's friends, Bertholdt, only he looked so young. He was a child. Kara followed the thread and saw the two them sitting on a roof. It was in the Trost district after the wall had been sealed. Bertholdt was visibly distressed and crying. Annie was looking down upon him, but made no effort to comfort him. " _He's is losing it Annie, I fear he's no longer one of us"._ Bertholdt told Annie.

 _"You need to talk to him. Remind him who we are, remind him we're warriors."_

 _"I've tried. Our secret is driving him crazy."_

 _"Well, try harder. We have our mission, and we cannot return home until we complete it. We're not like them, we're not soldiers. That is simply a role we must play. Remind him that they're not his friends, we are. These people don't know we're fighting for them, so we can't save them. But we can save everyone else. We are humanity's last hope…we may not be good people, but we can at least do good things."_

" _Letting the Titans in was not a good deed."_

 _"But it's the only strategy we have…"_ The memory continued but Kara's body was starting to shut down from exhaustion. She broke the connection, and was completely out of breath. She felt a pair of arms catch her but didn't feel much else as conciseness started fading. Black spots danced in front of her eyes.

"I know…" she whispered out of breath, "He … it's Bert…." She passed out, but Hange caught what she said. One of the traitors was Bertholdt, and that meant Reiner was with them too.

 **Author's** **quote:**

 **"Perhaps they are not stars in the sky but rather openings where our loved ones shine down to let us know they are happy."**

 **-Charlie Brown-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 please read and review**

It was a picture perfect day outside and the birds chirped a fine tune. Eren was finally well again and he, Armin, and Mikasa finally had a little free time to go into town. Armin glanced back and saw Kara looking out the window. She was bed ridden all yesterday with exhaustion and seemed sullen. What did she learn from Annie? Whatever it was, Erwin, Levi, and Hange had been behind closed doors strategizing something. The messenger bird had been sent off hours ago. Armin could only imagine…but right now was their first leave time in over a month. He waved and offered her a smile. Kara's mouth twitched and she managed to smile back. She looked pretty when she smiled. Mikasa and Eren were already several paces ahead and beckoning him. While he liked her, they were family.

Kara never expressed anything other then friendship, but something deep inside yearned to be with her. Maybe, when they both returned to headquarters, he could tell her. No, too soon, she had just lost her brother. Friendship was a strong force to fight for, but love, lust, that could be destructive in battle. Common sense, well, it all but disappears.

When he turned back she wasn't there anymore. Armin hung his head and sighed. Like everyone else, she'd probably be dead soon. It wasn't worth it to become attached. But, she was such an enigma, a mystery to investigate. He couldn't stop thinking about what it must be like to hear people's thoughts like she did. What it must be like to feel those lips… this was… inconvenient. "Armin we're going." He heard Eren call. Humanity was more important than one person.

Potatoes again. Potatoes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, always potatoes. Well they were a cheap, sufficient source of food. Humans could theoretically survive on potatoes alone. But, why would she want to? They were getting so…bland. Kara mashed up the boiled potato with her fork as she picked at her ear. Her psoriasis was irritating her again. Her mother used to make a salve for her, a soothing mixture of primrose oil, walnut oil, witch hazel, and bee's wax. But none of those things were currently obtainable. At least not on the meager salary she claimed from the remunerations squad. The cost of a few grams of bee's wax alone was over several months' salary. Kara was surprised how much she took for granted when she was a child. Her family's little track of land was very self sufficient and all the furs her father sold brought in substantial wealth. It afforded her family fine goods she never expected to live without. In fact growing up, she never even realized they were luxuries. It wasn't until the Titans came, when they lost everything, she knew what she was missing.

"Valka," she heard called out. "Are you going to eat that potato or just make a mess?" She looked down realizing she had turned her potatoes in to paste. After putting so much energy in the reading Annie, Kara should have been ravenous, but now her appetite was all but absent. "You should eat your food, you need your strength." Berner, he was always judging her. But being apart of Hange's squad meant being apart of his squad. He was being gentle though, it was almost more annoying. Without a word Kara took the drink skin he had and downed it in one gulp. Whatever it was, it was strong and burned the whole way down. He stared at her aghast.

"What I needed was a drink," she replied, handing the skin back. Berner was a good guy, Kara didn't necessarily dislike him, but he was wound so tight, it was easy to yank him around. She knew he was probably the reason Hange was still alive most of the time, and did provide the voice of reason for their squad, but for some reason, she couldn't resist giving him some trouble.

"That is insubordination."

"Please relax Moblit; I'm on rest until tomorrow anyway."

"No your not, that's what I came to tell you. Since you seemed to have gained your strength back Commander Erwin needs you to take over crystal guarding duty tonight. Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hange have another matter to attend to. You and Kirstein are to report to the basement at 2100." The drink must have hit Kara faster than she though, did Berner tell her she was with Kirstein?

"I'll need another drink if I'm to work with him." She replied sarcastically back. Then she sighed, the poor man before her. He just shook his head and started to walk away. "Hey Berner." He stopped but didn't look back. "Look I'm sorry I've been giving you trouble. Scout Kirstein and I, well you saw, we don't exactly get along. What about Arlert? Would there be anyway for you to maybe, you know, change the scheduling?"

"No, I'm sorry, it's already set in the logs." Kara rolled her eyes but nodded in accordance.

"Alright. Just so you know… she does like you back." He paused and looked perplexed. "Nifa, she likes you back. She thinks you're a good artist." He looked stunned and embarrassed.

"How did, did you read my mind?"

"Not yours, that part was obvious. I saw one your sketches, you are very good by the way, from one artist to another. But she doesn't hide it very well either, her thoughts about you are so open, it's like one of Captain Levi's pamphlets on a post. I can't help hearing things sometimes, especially when they scream in my ears."

"Oh, well, thank you… and Valka don't read her mind anymore. By the way, what do you like to draw? I'm good at people and faces." She looked down and shook her head.

"I used to draw everything, but my favorite was just random items like my ice skates, a bottle, or even houses. But, I don't draw anymore, it… it doesn't… I just can't…I can't seem to sketch anything."

"I see." It was all he said as he walked out. He knew, as well as all the other senior scouts, that missions could impact people in different ways. Each death brought fresh wounds, and everyone heard the exact moment her brother died. Yes, everyone had to learn to cope somehow, speaking of which, his skin was now empty. She had taken every last drop of his drink. Damn, his last bottle would have to last until next pay day.

Oh, her head! She'd seen some of her cadet mates have a hangover before, but never experienced a headache quite like this. Now, she was forced into duty with Kirstein. He was alternating by humming, trying to block her from his mind, and shooting her dark looks. Kara didn't care, her head was throbbing and every hum was a stab behind her eyes. She couldn't read his mind if she's wanted to. She must have looked a sorry sight, because he sighed and handed her a packet from his medical rations.

"Here," Jean growled out in his deep voice. She looked up though her tunnel vision and managed to focus her gaze on him. "Powdered willow bark, it'll help with the pain." She didn't take it right away, so he forcibly opened her hand and shoved it in. "Drink some water too, it'll help." She couldn't help being stunned.

"Look," he growled again, "we're both on duty right now and I can't have you unfit to fight."

"I don't suppose she's putting up a fight right now." Kara kicked at the crystal trying to prove it was fully solid. The movement caused her to squish her face up in pain. She was doing better focusing on the floor, why did he have to bother her.

"What if _she_ comes out right now? Then what would you do? There's a reason we're supposed to keep watch over this crystal day and night. You saw the damage _she_ can cause." Ugg, Kirstein was right. Kara took the water skin and took a sip then swished the powder around. She made a face about to spit out the bitter flavor, but forced herself to swallow. Then she drank the rest of the water down. Jean went to the spout and filled it up again before taking a sip himself.

"Have you really never had a hangover before?" His angry looked broke into sheer disbelief. Part of her braid fell across her face as she shook her head.

"My father never touched a drop in his life. Konrad and I would have a drink every now and then during holiday from training, but whatever Berner had in his skin… I've never had anything that strong. I didn't know how bad it was when I guzzled it down, but it burned something fierce." They sat for a few more moments looking around the room. Jean did some wall sits and push up trying to pass the time. It seemed like an eternity but Kara's headache finally seemed to dissipate. The willow bark must have worked.

"Jean," Kara whispered, the room was do silent the tiny sound echoed off the walls. He sat up quickly. "I…. thank you… what ever you gave me must have worked."

"Don't worry about it, my mother keeps sending me some. She says it improves the circulation, but it also helps with pain."

"What do I owe you, medication doesn't come cheap. A few drops of primrose oil, witch hazel, all that costs a fortune."

"I said don't worry about it, my mother dries and powders it herself. You don't owe me anything."

"I was taught to pay my debts." This seemed to infuriate the slightly younger boy even more.

"You want to pay me back, don't ever let your self get into that state again."

"Alright, fine." They both went back to guarding the crystal in silence. Kara was now doing sit ups and practicing their hand to hand combat stances. Time passed so slowly. Kara's biting curiously gnawed at her brain. She'd been avoiding Kirstein, now he was actually being kind. For a hot head, he actually was kind of, well, pleasant.

"Jean, may I ask an impertinent question." She broke the silence again.

"Huh?"

"May I ask you something?" He narrowed his eye at her and studied her for a moment.

"I guess, what is it?"

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"When I was reading your mind, no one has ever noticed. Not even some of the stronger minds have felt me inside of them. Just because I can't get anything from Commander Smith, doesn't mean I've not tried. But you knew right away, how?"

"I don't know exactly. I just felt you. Well, it felt like a gust of wind that pushed past me, and somehow, I saw you. Your face was in the forefront of my mind, even before I looked up at you. It's hard to describe, but I just… felt you… Why are you looking at me like that?" Her curious gaze was piercing him, it was almost unnerving. Her brown eyes almost stopped blinking.

"May I?" She walked towards him slowly. "May I look again? There's something there."

"No way! You stay out of my brain, you little witch."

"I forgive you for the insult. Please, just let me check."

"What part of NO don't you seem to get."

"I promise I wont look at anything you don't want me to, just close them off like shutting a door. Jean, your brain reads differently then almost anyone else I've met, I believe you may have been a twin your self." He looked at her perplexed, and then it morphed in to doubt.

"That's impossible. I don't have any siblings."

"Please…"

"Yeah, okay, but nothing funny. Remember I can feel you" She focused her thoughts into his, and she felt parts of his brain close off instantly, faster than anyone else. She looked around for a moment before she found his precognition. No one could, or ever would, remember their birth, but small metal images were hidden deep in the unconscious. It was there that she saw Jean's first view of his mother, she was quite lovely. Then it was a look of pure agony when Jean's mother realized the other baby hadn't survived. It was a small misshapen lump on a table, significantly smaller then the healthy surviving boy. But Jean saw his mother crying and didn't know why so he reached out for her. Kara was right; Jean was supposed to have another half. He was supped to have a little brother.

Then she felt a new sensation, her thoughts started playing in her head. Jean saw it too. He was pushing back.

"How'd you do that?" It came out for forceful than she wanted. But he pushed back and saw what she was reading. He couldn't quite get into her mind, and she did feel him push a couple times. But he could now see her sorting through his.

"I can push back on a door you know." He was so much like Konrad, only less jovial. "So, I guess you were right. I never thought about why my mother tried to spoil me. I was the only child she had that survived. I guess this means you're not as special as you thought, Valka."

"You're undeveloped." She tired not to sound condescending, but it was. "I don't think you'll ever read minds. I think that portion only develops in conjunction with your twin. I wouldn't be about to do any of this without Konrad. But didn't you ever wonder about your unfathomed intuition?"

"Not really, I always thought I was just perceptive."

"You are, but also because you can feel the perception from all people around you. Even though you were linked to your twin for such a short period of time, it awoke something in your brain. Your pathway opened, but your brother's early death caused it to dead end. But you're still good at reading people, you can feed off their emotions, this is why you're such a good leader." Jean looked almost heartbroken for a moment.

"An old friend told me that once."

"I'm not surprised. I promise after this I will not read you anymore." He still seemed fixated on something.

"I can't believe my mother never told me."

"You saw how morose she was. I don't think she could bear the thought when you were so happy and healthy. She just focused that sadness into making you happy."

"Yeah, I suppose." She was about to say something else when Genji and Nifa came in to relive them of duty. It was morning already, and they were both ready for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not sure of anyone is reading this, but here's chapter 9. Sorry it's so short, I was hoping for season to for inspiration, but we have to wait for good things.**

Jean was now riding next to her. They'd been called out on a mission, Kara knew what it was but it was strictly classified. She couldn't tell him, but she had a strong feeling he had an idea. Armin was with Hange and Captain Levi, about a half a days ride ahead, and Commander Smith and the rest of her squad were a ways behind them. Jean, Kara were sent out in the middle, to relay any new information. Lilou was with them as well, to try and intercept Severine with their new intelligence, and redirect her to Headquarters.

"I guess we don't get the cushy carriage that Jaeger got to ride in," Jean mumbled.

"I thought you were friends?" Kara questioned. The two of them seemed to get on well since the mission. Both seemed to show respect for one another.

"We're fine. I was just talking to my self."

"Besides, would you really want to be cramped in a small carriage with Captain Levi, Squad Leader Hange, and Ackerman, not to mention that weird Reverend?"

"I wouldn't mind being stuck with Ackerman." He mumbled again, but Kara realized it wasn't our loud. She let it go, and he was too distracted to noticed she'd heard him. So he was in love with Mikasa. Capable girl, Kara had quite a bit of respect for her especially since she'd saved her life during the expedition.

"It's more freeing to ride out on our own. We have our task, but no one's telling us now to do it. It's nice, don't you think, them trusting us on our own?" Kara liked the wind in her hair but Jean seemed to care less. Sigh, city boys, they always wanted comfort over the splendor of nature. He did seem to consider her words. They were letting them free of command at this moment. Even though they'd only been Scouts for a little over a month, they had earned the trust of their superiors. Jean sat up a little taller in his saddle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He finally replied after several minutes. Kara barely concealed her smile. So, he could admit when he was wrong. "What's that on your face?"

"Huh?" She instantly stopped smiling.

"I was asking about your smile. I didn't think girls around here did that. Everyone's so serious."

"Girls smile."

"None of the girls I've known recently. Annie, she was cold as ice, no pun intended. I think Ackerman's porcelain face would crack if she smiled. Sasha, well Sasha used to smile, until we had to go through the horrors of Trost." He was being sincere; she didn't know how to respond. He paused for a moment and looked at her again. "I do remember Krista smiled once, when she brought my horse back on our expedition. It was a beautiful sight. But I guess I didn't think you knew how to smile. Like your face muscles never formed .properly or something."

"I know how to smile." Kara replied sardonically. "Everyone knows how to smile. I just need a good reason to."

"You know you're actually kind pretty when you smile."

"Like I've never heard that before." She rolled her eyes. He blushed slightly, and stammered for a moment.

"Well… it distracts from those gross looking blotches on your arms." It was like a slap in the face as he stared at a patch of psoriasis on her forearm. She had taken off her jacket while riding to enjoy the breeze and didn't think much about her scaling skin. Now, she felt almost naked. She quickly threw her jacket back on and clenched her jaw tight. "You really should get those looked at. Are they contagious?"

"I have had them looked at," she forced through clenched teeth. "It's just something my body does." Kara was torn between feeling almost ashamed and white hot anger…anger was starting to win over. She urged her horse faster trying to race ahead to catch up to where she last spotted Lilou.

"Damn it, Kirstein, you're an idiot." He cussed to himself. "This is why at this rate; I'll probably die a virgin. Oh well, at least with Jaeger and Arlert around, I won't be the only…"

"Is that all you boys think about?" A thin voiced chastised him. Jean looked around stunned and realized that Moreau had circled behind them tracking the eagle. She had raced along side of him.

"That's not the only thing no." The small girl shook her head quietly

"Whatever, anyway, I have sight of Severine, tell Kara I'm heading west and once I have her, we'll meet up at the river."

"Kara's raced a head; you catch up and tell her."

"Why did she… never mind, I'm losing time. Please, just catch up to her. I've got to grab the bird before she catches a thermal and get higher up." The dimuative scout let out a loud whistle, and peeled off to his right. He watched the golden bird swoop downwards. Where'd Valka go? She was only about a furlong a head, now he'd lost sight of her. The trees were sparce, she couldn't have gone too far. Jean squeezed his beloved horse faster and caught sight of a green cloak. She had covered all her skin up form him. He kicked himself mentally. He could fight Titans, but for the life of him, he couldn't talk to girls. What would Marco say to him right now? Marco had no problem talking to women, or anyone for that matter. If they'd just joined the Military Police, like they'd planed, not only would he not have to leave the comforts of Wall Sina, they'd probably have girlfriends by now. With Marco on his side, their girlfriends would be beautiful, rich, and well connected. Something was wrong. Kara wasn't on her horse and they'd stopped moving. All thoughts of Marco left his mind as adrenaline surged through his veins.

"Valka," he called our. Her horse looked at him indifferent. "Valka, are you aright?" If anything had happened to her, he'd never forgive himself for making her race off like that. "Valka." He called a third time, with an edge in his voice. Did she fall from her horse? He spotted a sliver of white pants behind a tree and made a bee line for it. "Valka are you all….Oh sorry!" He shielded his eyes as she jumped up stunned and whipped her pants up.

"Shit, I can't ride in peace, and now I can't even pee in peace," she chided. Jean was bright red. Sure when he was a cadet, he and the other boys would sneak peaks into the girls' barracks. But, this was different.

"I didn't know where you were. When I saw your horse just standing there I thought you went down. I thought you fell of your horse and were badly injured."

"I shouldn't have to get permission every time I have to take a piss."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You're the one who ran off." He was off his horse, looking down in embarrassment and trembling as the adrenaline wore off.

"Jean, I'm sorry I scared you. A man down in nothing to joke about."

"I…I'm sorry I made you run off. Moreau found her bird. She wants us to meet her at the river." Jean found himself placing a hand on Kara's back she he lead her back to her horse. They've both lost so much… the fear of losing another comrade shook Jean to his core. Yes, it would happen again, sooner rather then later. But at least he could make peace with those around him. He'd lost enough friends to the Titan, why lose another to carelessness.


End file.
